Guide: Boss Turret Rushing (by Sillyland)
This guide is created and maintained by Sillyland, everyone is free to contribute to this guide. 'Overview' This guide will show you some strategies on how to defeat boss levels with turret rushing. With the right equipment and boss level, this guide is usable up to level 30+ 'The four steps' '1. Knowing the Definition' *The strategy here is to use all your starting energy to place as many turrets as possible and take the boss down with it. *There is no economy or ships involved. *A good number of turrets must be able to reach the boss' main base. *The intention is to take down boss before it spawn capital ships. '2. Selecting Your Armory' Turrets The main turret that you will use is the Bomb Rack and Quad Micromissiles Superior range, 0 metal cost and high damage make them one of the best turret to rush boss with. I mostly use Bomb Rack, but some players might want to go for Quad Micromissiles instead, which is equally as good, however, I found bomb rack have better reach simply because they fly straight. Quad micromissiles tend to zigzag around several enemies. This movement tend to give them lower range than Bomb Rack. In short, Bomb Rack have higher range while Quads have more power. Try to upgrade these turrets for +20% range mod It is recommended that you also bring these turrets alongside: One laser is enough to take care of fighters so they don't distract the whole salvo of bombs/missiles away from the boss' base. Repair turret helps a lot, especially in the early moment where the boss still got most of their turrets up. One or two repair turrets should be enough to keep the forward turret alive during the battle. Technologies / Auxiliaries The focus of tech/aux for this strategy is to improve your range. At least half of your turrets should be able to reach the boss base. So these tech are recommended: Try to use different combination of Expansion and Primer. Two or three of the said tech usually give you sufficient range. If you still don't have enough range, try this combination: +''' It is recommended that there is one reserve one slot of tech for: '''OR Both of these rounds give you a very nice starting punch. You will be able to tear apart the base's mega shield in no time, quickly disrupting the boss economy. Iridium rounds also help you take down structures faster with 15% hull damage bonus. Any other tech slot(s) left is up to the player's choice. However, I recommend offensive tech over defensive tech. Trying to kill the boss with minimal amount of time is the ideal of this strategy. '3. The boss level, know when to restart' As mentioned in the campaign page. Some boss is simply not winnable and your only choice is to reset. For this strategy, you should reset when: # Yellow Boss #: This guide doesn't work with yellow bosses. The boss may have up to four phalanxes at higher level, so even rapid-firing turrets such as quad micromissiles may get blocked completely. Even if some shots get through, it won't be lethal enough to disrupt the boss' economy. Other strategies such as this work quite well. # Boss base is too far away #: If you tried every method to increase your range and you still can barely reach the base, then you should restart or resort to other strategy. '4. The battle' *'Pause the game' often to keep track of your progress. Sell any turret that is about to be destroyed. *'Plan carefully', try not to place you turret in the range of red boss's Autogun. For green boss, begin by placing few turrets on the edge of those lasers range. Once most of the lasers are down, place more turrets closer to the base. One or two repair turret is also recommended. *Avoid placing all turrets down at once. Try to place them in a successive manner so they "chainfire" those bombs. *If the boss successfully bring out its starport, you lose Here is the example video of this tactic. *actual fights usually doesn't take this long, the boss here spawn too far away from the base. The bomb rack used in the video have '''range range rof' mods. Any standard bomb rack should do it as well. I used armor range bomb rack up to level 30. 'High level rewards' So what exactly do you get from being at a high level? *Unlock Ragnarok and Apocalypse at level 10 *A lot of credits from campaign (up to 800 credits at level 30) *A lot of platinum (Reward cap at 30 platinum) The drop rate itself doesn't improve much. Level 30 campaign reward is only a little bit better than level 10, so if you want to farm items, lower levels is recommended.